


Want

by sexmurderparty



Series: Are You Happy? [4]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmurderparty/pseuds/sexmurderparty
Summary: Thoughts are harmless. Right?





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> wow im not dead  
> does anybody even keep up with this shit though

It's 3 in the morning. Paula lay wide awake, staring at the ceiling, glad for once that Stuart wasn't next to her to pull her out of her fantasies. She needs release, damn it, and if she just relieves herself, then it'll be over, and she'll stop pining, hoping, wanting. Easy as that. She looked at the clock once more, then closes her eyes, the scenario coming to her almost immediately.

_What a filthy slut you are. I bet you've been dying for me to fuck you all this time, haven't you?_

A wave of shame rolled through her as she realized how quickly those words turned her on. She slid a hand between her legs, using two fingers to rub her slit through her panties. She let out a soft groan of approval, nodding as if answering her fantasy's question.

_He isn't enough for you? You're greedy, then, aren't you? So wet for me already._

It's true. She was already feeling it through the thin fabric, and wanting more, she pushed them to the side, rubbing at her clit. She whined, then bit her lip, not wanting to wake anybody up. Not wanting to be interrupted.

_Careful, now. Wouldn't want anyone to catch us, would we?_

She shook her head as she pushed two fingers inside of herself.

Thoughts are harmless, she kept telling herself.

Thoughts are harmless.

**Author's Note:**

> im also considering writing some 2del


End file.
